School's Out
by Hope Hoshiko
Summary: Why would an little girl in an abandoned elementary school look for teddy bears and nothing else? And why would the mysterious man she cared for so much want to get her? The answers lie in the midst of the campus...and no one can hear the giddy laughter and the horrified screams of the child as an old friend seeks to take the child as his own. Rated T for graphic details.
1. Chapter 1: In the Midst

*****Okay, so I decided to take a small break in writing my other book and write a different book in a different genre. The Slenderman's Shadow Map Slender Elementary inspired me to write this short fic. It'll probably be four chapters long, so I have a right to call it "short." But I've always wondered who that little girl is… and why she might want those teddy bears…**

**Well anyway, this is just a little story supporting my theory. It's only a THEORY. A stupid one, maybe. If this gets popular I might write it more. This is just to fill my boredom gaps when I'm not writing other FanFics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slender or Slenderman's Shadow.**

**Well, without further ado, presenting Chapter One!*****

* * *

**One: In Midst…**

The girl didn't know her name.

Nor did she know why the school was empty. All she remembered was-

_Wait, what do I remember?_ She thought, perplexed. Her cold, short fingers ran through the cracked and dirty tiles. _Why am I on the floor?_

She picked herself up slowly. The girl rubbed her eyes groggily and looked around. Sure enough, the school was empty. She nervously made her way around the abandoned school. _Where am I?_ She asked silently, _all I remember is drawing those pictures and…!_

Now she remembered. Her name was Allie. _But what am I doing here?_

He might have brought her here. But as far as she knew, she never saw him after she drew the pictures for him. He loved them, she knew that. They would always share the pictures, and he would always keep them. But then there was that time when someone took them away.

Allie could never forget how angry he must have been. He was a stoic, always showing no expression. But that didn't matter. _He probably doesn't trust anyone human now. Maybe he wants them all to die…_ As Allie made her way to the courtyard of the school, she saw the body impaled on a tree with no leaves. _That was my teacher_, Allie thought_, my teacher got poked by him._

She tried to think about something else. But she couldn't remember what she was going to do. Most of the halls were caked with blood. It was a grueling sight, even for a little girl. Strewn papers were scattered on the floor. Allie felt her hair stand on end. It was getting cold_. Am I being followed?_ She wondered. Allie turned around. Nothing.

She sighed in relief. _Why would anyone be following me?_ It was quite silly thinking about it_. Right now I've gotta think of a way to get out of here. I don't know what to do. Might as well leave._

She couldn't take her eyes off the hanged body. Allie grimaced sourly and made her way back inside the school.

It was still cold. She couldn't get any warmer. Allie's teeth chattered as she continued to walk around the school. She then found a note on the floor, accompanied with a rusty metal pencil case.

**Miss Allison:**

**You have survived, I am guessing. We have met a bad end. Most of us are dead…or have been taken. Now listen carefully.**

**There is a chance to save us. It is slim, but we are counting on you. I scattered puzzle pieces around the school. Find them. There are thirty-two of them. Four of them are attached here on this letter. That's twenty-four left here. Find them and assemble the puzzle! The answer to the key is hidden in the puzzle. Now hurry! He'll be watching…**

**HELP ME!**

Allie was only a six-year-old kid. She couldn't read most of the words on the letter, but she fully understood what was going on. _So I have to find these puzzle pieces and save the day?_ She panicked. Allie was never good with puzzles, and having the lives of the school in her hands made her feel worse about the situation. She felt her stomach flop in different sides.

She opened the pencil case that held four puzzle pieces and read the note again from the top. _What do they mean_ taken_?_ Allie wondered. She shrugged and put the note and pencil case inside her pocket. She fluffed her little pink dress and walked over to an empty room.

A flashlight was on the ground. Allie immediately picked it up and turned it on. The room glowed in a menacing green light. She was nervous, no doubt. _The light wants me to go crazy. _She took a deep breath and exited the room.

The school seemed to change. Gone were the screams and cries of the school bully's victims. Gone were the droning principal's orders that echoed through the halls. Gone were the colorful decorations that lined the rooms. Now all that was left was the hollow, quiet, and gloomy atmosphere of the abandoned school. Allie shuddered as she heard the sound of her footsteps echo throughout the empty halls.

Something caught her eye. She walked nervously to her left until she came face to face with a large knife. A teddy bear was impaled on it. Curious, Allie jumped to reach the teddy bear and slowly pulled it out of the knife. She looked at the gap that was made on the center of the bear. There was something inside it.

Scanning the room, Allie knelt down to the ground and put her hand inside the cut. Her fingers only felt the fiberfill material inside the bear. She was about to give up until her fingers suddenly felt the rough edges of cardboard. _Cardboard? _

Allie was really curious now. She put both of her hands inside and took out three pieces of what seemed to be puzzle pieces. _That's three puzzle pieces…_

She could hear the sound of bass drums vibrate in her ears_. But is that my heart beating,_ she asked herself, _or is it a totally different sound? Whatever it is, I'm scared…_

* * *

*****Okay, that was kinda short. But if I get any more views and reviews I think I'll continue working on it. Thanks for reading! Reviews, criticism, and corrections are needed and welcomed!*****


	2. Chapter 2: Rebounding?

***** I got lazy on this chapter. Too much is going on in my life. Merp to me. I'll try not to get any lazier than I am next time. But anyways, enjoy!*****

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rebounding**

The looming, drumming sound was coming closer. Allie felt her chest grow heavy. She looked around the room she was in with panic. _Oh no_, she thought, _I gotta get out of here!_ Allie tossed the teddy bear aside, picked up the puzzle pieces now scattered on the floor, stashed them in the pencil case, grabbed her flashlight, and ran to the exit.

The drumming sound echoed throughout the halls_. My heart is beating faster,_ Allie assumed, _so I'm getting more scared…I'm all alone in my school, no one to talk to, and no one to hug me..._ She shuddered and continued running down the empty halls until she couldn't run any further. Allie panted heavily and stopped to catch her breath.

The school was still barren and silent. Yet the young girl found it slightly comforting. _He was always alone in the woods,_ she said to herself, _and yet I feel like he finds peace in empty areas. I guess you can call this peaceful._ Allie sighed and entered through another classroom. She automatically grimaced as she saw and smelled a detached arm rotting in a corner on a pool of blood. Houseflies seemed to find the smell satisfying; a swarm of them have begun feasting and buzzing around the flesh pile. Allie felt her stomach churn. _Never mind about what I just said earlier,_ she thought, disgusted, _this is definitely not peaceful_.

Another room loomed ahead. She took one last disgusted look at the arm and walked nervously over to the next room.

Something caught her eye. She turned around, and in a flash, she saw what looked like a tall, faceless man with a one-piece suit and long arms. Allie's heart jumped. Astonished, she turned her head and rushed over to the room. Allie looked back over her shoulder nervously. The mysterious figure was gone. The girl sighed in relief and calmed herself down. Allie's eyes caught the faint glint of a large knife nearby. She saw the familiar teddy bear and easily took the bear out of the knife. More puzzle pieces were inside. Excited, the young girl ripped open the bear and grabbed the cardboard pieces.

The beating sound was getting louder. The vibration made Allie's hair stand on end, and rebound a tiny tremor on the ground.

_I'm going crazy,_ she said to herself, hugging one of the teddy bears strewn on the ground. The rip on the back of the bear grew larger, but she didn't care_. I'm going to find those bears and get out of here!_

It took slightly longer for Allie to compose herself. She turned on her flashlight and crept back into the hallway.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash. Literally. The flashlight's bulb suddenly exploded, leaving Allie in an unwelcoming black. She wanted to scream, but she quickly covered her mouth to muffle the shriek. _That man might be after me,_ she thought, _I don't wanna see him again! He's scary!_

Things couldn't have gone worse. The tall, thin man appeared right in front of Allie. She couldn't tell what the man looked like at first. He had quite a pale, expressionless face and a very haunting body. _Who are you?_ The creature seemed to demand.

Allie was petrified. Her mouth bobbed up and down, but no words came out. The man seemed to dilute her vision. Sure enough, he did.

The little girl blacked out.

Moments passed. Allie couldn't move. She found herself lying on the ground again. Her pink, frilled dress was tattered and dirty. Her dirt-cracked fingers felt the linoleum tiles, which were more cracked than before.

The pencil case was beyond her reach. She spent hours trying to get it back. When she did, Allie opened the pencil case.

The puzzle pieces were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeance is Mine

***** I'm so sorry for the oh-so-long update! I've been too busy with my life! I'm really sorry! But anyway, I hope this chapter makes it up! Thank you so much for the supports, follows, and favorites for this fanfiction! Should I make a sequel?**

**Haha, we'll see. But for now…as I say:**

**Now Presenting: Chapter 3 (C'mon people! I need a better slogan!)!*****

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vengeance is Mine**

The girl was in a panic. She began to cry in a corner, completely disregarding the area around her. Allie's tears flooded and dripped on the floor and flowed on the cracks of the dirty linoleum floor. Her heart began to beat faster, but the little girl didn't care. She was too upset, too devastated to get back on her feet. She sobbed, alone, shaken up, and afraid.

Allie soon managed to pick herself up from the floor. She wiped the salted tears on her face and went over to the place where she found the note with the cry of help on the floor. The note was still there, but this time, with a more eerie message:

_**DON'T LOOK… OR IT TAKES YOU.**_

_It?_ Allie wondered, _who is_ it_? _She looked behind her. The background was still barren and dense. She sighed in relief, took the note, folded it up, and put it in the case. The young lass tried to trace her path finding the teddy bears. The room with the first knife was at her reach. She walked up to it. Nothing. No teddy bear. Nothing but the dull blade hanging on the wall.

Allie was confused now. _Strange!_ She thought, _I was just here and I got the first bear at this hook…_

She spotted the flashlight at the corner near the familiar detached, bloody, fly-infested arm in the corner. _Even stranger_, she shuddered, _the flashlight wasn't even close to that thing! _Allie inched nervously over to the flashlight, hoping her stomach wouldn't turn as she slowly bent down to pick up the flashlight. The handle was sticky with dried blood and pus. Allie grimaced, trying to keep it away from her nose as far as possible. The metallic and fleshly smell assailed her nostrils. She huffed furiously and stomped over to another room that connected to the other one.

The bass drum echoed through the empty halls once more.

_Not again… I didn't even collect a single bear…_

She settled herself into moving quickly inside the building. There was no way that she was going to let that meanie take the puzzle pieces away from her!

She dared not open her flashlight, knowing that the bulb would explode eventually. She didn't want to get any more startled and afraid. She was too scared to even find the bears. But knowing the stakes, Allie decided to move on.

Timidly, the little girl wiped her free hand on her pink dress. Up to this point, she didn't care about it anymore. She was too afraid to be concerned about such silly things. She proceeded to the other room, where she found the first bear. Excited, Allie rushed over to the bear, ripped it out of the knife, and collected the pieces of the puzzle. She stashed them in the pencil case and scurried quickly.

The flash of light. The faint sight of a man in a tuxedo. Allie's body reacted quickly. She let her numb, dainty legs take her swiftly into another area in the hallway. _No no no no no no… _she thought, _Not today, you meanie…_

After running for awhile, she stopped to catch her breath. _Now you have to go find those teddy bears, Allie._

Time seemed to speed up. Room by room, hour by hour, minute by minute, Allie began to slowly find the other teddy bears. There came the second, then the third…fourth…fifth…and sixth.

Allie began to feel nervous. After finding the sixth bear, she never caught sight of the slender, faceless man. That could mean anything. The man was probably waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Or he could be letting me go…

She shuddered more. Her face began to flush in warm yet haunting colors of red. The school seemed to fade away from her vision. _Oh no…_

_He's back!_ Allie frantically screamed in her mind. She bolted to the outside pavilion. The eerie, leaf-less tree was in sight. The body impaled on the tree was impaled with more branches. Allison's teacher was detached, silent, and dead. The flesh was rotting, the bones decaying. She felt the sympathetic prick in her heart, but she also felt relief. _Mean Mr. Marks…_ she cringed, _he never liked me!_

Allie's vision began to restore clearly. _I think he's gone…_

Something on the left caught her eye. Something faintly shiny. Curious, Allie made her way to the back of the pavilion. Sure enough, there was the seventh teddy bear with the four puzzle pieces inside the fiberfill. Excitement traveled through Allison's nerves. _I'm accomplishing something! _She thought, _I'm finally doing it!_

The drumming began once again, but at a quicker and more horrifically upbeat. Her vision began to dilute once again. _NO!_ she screamed in her mind, _NO! Not this time!_ _I've come this far, and I'm NOT going to let you get me this time!_

A slimy tentacle stopped her in her tracks. Allie slowly craned her head to the side. She gave out an ear-piercing shriek. The tall, face-less man was staring at her. But something in this man made her heart feel heavy. The young girl felt her consciousness slip away from her soul, her body. Something in her gave in, something in her let herself fade into this unknown trance.

_That same bench. That same tree._

_There, the little girl sat, alone, bruised, and crying. The other kids who ignored her, who bullied her, who made a mess of that pink, frilly dress that made her feel like a princess were playing with their own huddle of friends, completely disregarding anything else around them._

_There the girl sat, letting her tears overflow against her face._

"_It's okay, little girl, don't cry."_

_The girl's face turns to see a man in a suit and tie staring right at her. The little lass felt more at ease. She slowly made her way to the man, where she touched the man's slender hand, and the man pulled her to a heartwarming embrace._

_The next day seemed more positive. The girl drew pictures for the man, and he seemed to show a liking to them. He kept whatever picture she drew for him, no matter how sloppy it was._

_That was, until the bullies found out about them._

_The man was angry. The little girl could tell. The bullies in the school ripped those pictures. Only a few remained. Eight of them. But she could never remember which ones. But the man was angry. After that incident…_

_He was never seen again._

Daylight. _Is it over…?_

The feeling of black was gone. Allie was still face to face with the slender man.

_Now I understand…_

Allison wasn't afraid anymore. She gave the man a small embrace.

_Join me, and you will have a chance to run. Refuse, and you are taken as mine._

"Maybe I should after all…"

_The eighth teddy bear is in the classroom to the far right, near the exit. I will let you pass._

The man disappeared. Desperate, Allie rushed back to the room closest to the exit. Sure enough, the eighth bear was hanging helplessly on that knife. She picked it up, tore the bear apart, retrieved the pieces, and hurled herself towards the exit. It was right there, right there beyond her grasp…The knob was only inches away from her fingertips…

The exit door's knob was wrapped by her tiny fingers. _This is it,_ she thought, _this is it! _She opened the door…

…Only to be greeted by the Slenderman.


	4. Epilogue: Follow

**Epilogue: Follow**

_You fool,_ the Slenderman seemed to say, _I never let any of my victims go._ _You fell for my little trap, and now you will pay for losing what I valued most of all._

The man raised all of his tentacles, and honed them into Allie's body. They coiled around her. She screamed. _This can't be…This can't be!_ She shrieked.

The little girl blacked out.

_It's hopeless now. I'm dead. I failed everyone. I failed them all. I'll die here…And no one will hug me… I'm doomed._

The seconds seemed to tick in eternity.

The young woman opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and cold from the forest mist that surrounded the dark landscape she was in. The woman dug through her pockets and took out a metallic case. She opened it, only to find out that she had indeed slipped into an eternal, never ending nightmare. Why so?

All thirty-two puzzle pieces were stashed in that case.

* * *

*****So that concludes School's Out! I'm really sorry it's this short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I might write more of these stories in the future. Reviews, criticism, feedback, and corrections are welcomed! But for now, I'll see you in the next story!*****


End file.
